Bolong ya?
by The Roman-teller
Summary: Baju Shaytan bolong karena dikeroyok massa... duh, gimana ya?


**Bolong… ya?**

**Character by: Revo [Sound Horizon]**  
**From Albums/Singles : Seisen no Iberia**

_Ini bukan FF serius yang mementingkan EYD, jadi maap..._

* * *

Shaytan dan Layla adalah sepasang suami istri yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama 7 tahun. Semua itu berawal dari Shaytan yang menyelamatkan Layla karena terkena panah api. Sekarang, mereka hidup sengsara bahagia bersama. Tetapi, Shaytan yang bekerja dengan membuka laundry kiloan yang murah ini terkadang tidak pulang ke rumah. Entah dia kejebak macet di udara atau dikepung masa, tidak ada yang tau penyebabnya. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan sehat sentosa.

Pada suatu hari, saat Shaytan pulang ke rumahnya, keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan. Rambut acak-acakan, sepatu sebelah kanan ilang, muka belepotan, dan baju bolong-bolong. Layla yang cemas itu pun menghampiri suaminya. "Kamu kenapa mas? laundry nya selamat gak?" Ujar sang istri yang lebih mentingin laundry daripada suaminya. Shaytan hanya diam, mukanya melas-melas mau nangis, dengan lemah ia berkata. "Laundry nya selamat kok…" Shaytan menaruh keranjang pakaian di meja. Shaytan lalu langsung beranjak ke arah kamar mandi, ia melepas baju dan sepatu yang tinggal sebelah itu dan mandi. Layla yang tadi sedang masak pun melanjutkan masakannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan baju Shaytan yang bolong-bolong dan mengambilnya di dekat kamar mandi setelah masakannya selesai. "Dia kan cuman punya baju satu… terus besok dia pergi pake apa?" tanya Layla dalam hati. Layla pun membawa baju itu ke kamar, dan menyimpannya di dalam lemarinya. "Besok aku akan memperbaikinya" ujar Layla walaupun dia tahu kalau dia sama sekali tidak bisa menjahit. Ia sekali-kali ingin menjadi istri yang baik dan solehah(?) untuk Shaytan.

Setelah selesai mandi, Shaytan pun masuk ke dalam kamar menggunakan handuk bermotif chibi Revo. Jangan tanya kenapa dia punya handuk dengan motif seperti itu. Layla yang sedari tadi menunggu Shaytan pun bertanya. "Nee Shaytan, bajumu kan bolong, besok kamu pake apa?". Shaytan terdiam sesaat, ia lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang basah. "Entah, pinjem baju baju tetangga mungkin. Kayaknya Heika belum punya stok baru buat baju aku" jawab Shaytan santai. "Tetangga? si Pedo itu? kan badan kamu gede… gak bakal muat" ujar Layla. Shaytan bingung, lalu menjawab. "Nanti aku tanya Thanatos deh…". "Kegedean" jawab Layla spontan. Shaytan makin bingung. "Untuk sementara aku gak pake baju deh, celana masih bisa dipake kok" ujar Shaytan. Layla speechless, ini kenapa suaminya jadi sarap begini. "Mendingan pinjem Thanatos deh kalo kayak gitu-"

Paginya, Shaytan sudah berangkat kerja sebelum Layla bangun. Ia meninggalkan catatan kecil di atas meja yang berbunyi. "Beb, aku udah pinjem bajunya Thanatos, dan kayaknya untuk hari ini aku pulang telat, jadi jangan tunggu aku dan jangan tidur kemaleman ya. Lope lope, Shaytan". Setelah membaca catatan itu, Layla berdengus kecil dan mengambil baju Shaytan yang ada di lemarinya. Ia juga mengambil gulungan benang dan beberapa jarum. Setelah itu, ia mulai mencoba memasukkan benang ke dalam lubang jarum. Setelah benangnya masuk, Layla mulai menjahit. Tetapi jarum itu selalu mengenai jarinya hingga berdarah-darah (?) maklum lah, Layla kan memang tidak bisa menjahit, dia hanya bisa merusak. Layla terus mencoba dan mencoba, walau jarinya berdarah-darah, walau ia kesakitan, tapi Layla tetap melanjutkan jahitannya itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, Layla akhirnya menyelesaikan baju Shaytan. "Ah… akhirnya selesai juga" Layla lalu pergi ke dapur dan mencuci tangannya yang berdarah di wastafel. Tak lama kemudian, Shaytan mengetuk pintu depan tanda ia sudah pulang. "Assalamualaikum…" Shaytan membuka pintu. Layla bergegas menyembunyikan baju Shaytan dan menyambut suaminya. "Wa'alaikumsallam…" Layla membawakan segelas es teh panas yang akan diberikan untuk Shaytan. Saat Layla memberikan tehnya, Shaytan menyadari bahwa tangan Layla penuh dengan luka. "Ini kamu kenapa?" ujar Shaytan sembari memegang tangan Layla dan memperhatikannya. "Ini… tadi digigitin tikus" Ujar Layla bohong. Shaytan gak percaya, mana ada tikus yang ngegigit tapi lukanya kayak ketusuk-tusuk? Shaytan lalu langsung mengobati tangan Layla dengan kekuatan mejik nya entah kekuatan apaan gue juga gak tau. Setelah tangan Layla kembali mulus, Shaytan bertanya kembali "Tolong jujur, kamu ngapain?". Layla hanya diam, ia lalu mengambil baju Shaytan dan menunjukkannya pada Shaytan. "Aku… betulin ini… maaf ya hasilnya jelek" Layla menundukkan kepalanya. Shaytan yang sedikit terkejut itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum, sambil mengelus lambut Layla ia berkata "Ternyata kamu bisa jadi istri yang baik juga ya, hehehe". Mendengar itu, wajah Layla memerah dan memalingkan mukanya "A-aku selalu jadi istri yang baik kok!". Tiba-tiba Shaytan mengecup singkat bibir Layla, walaupun sangat singkat, kecupan itu berhasil membuat wajah Layla semakin memerah. "Selamat anniversary ke-7, Layla" ujar Shaytan dengan senyuman lembutnya. "Se-selamat anniversary ke-7, Shaytan" balas Layla. Mereka pun menikmati malam itu berdua dengan mesra.

**-Graduado-  
****-The End-**

**Note:**

Yoyoyoyoyoyoyo

Ini FF harusnya buat tanggal 1 Agustus, tapi karena pas hari H saya gak bisa pegang laptop,

ya udah kasihnya sekarang ewe

Happy Seisen no Iberia 7th Anniversery~


End file.
